Need You Now
by TsukiFukuSxS
Summary: Un desahogo personal. Espero y les guste. Se trata principalmente en como se sienten Sasuke y Sakura al estar separados varios años. Basado en la canción con el mismo nombre. Mundo alterno.


¡Hola!, primero que todo decirles que esta historia fue producto de mi imaginación mientras escuchaba la canción Need you now, estaba un poco (bastante) melancólica así que me dije, ¿Qué mejor que desahogarme escribiendo una nueva versión de SasuSaku?.

Es mi primera historia en esta cuenta, pero tengo muchas guardadas y quise compartirlas por primera vez con alguien más, espero que les guste.

Sinceramente no la releí, viene directamente como he terminado de hacerla, no le he arreglado nada de nada, sólo dejé fluir mis pensamientos y he aquí el resultado.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Sin embargo, la historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

**_Sakura:_**

**_Imagina los recuerdos perfectos, dispersos todos por el suelo…_**

**_Tratando de alcanzar el teléfono, por qué no puedo resistir más…_**

**_Y me pregunto, si alguna vez he pasado por tu mente…_**

**_Porque a mí, es lo que me sucede todo el tiempo…_**

Sentada en el frío piso de madera ya malgastado por los años, una gran caja a su lado y por su alrededor fotografías de una hermosa pareja, sonriente, felices, al contrario de cómo está ella actualmente.

Toma entre sus níveas manos una en particular, el hombre y la mujer aparentaban estar felices, aunque en su mirada se notaba la amargura y el dolor. Rozó con las yemas de sus finos y delicados dedos la cara de él, observando cada detalle, pese a lo podría describir sin la más mínima dificultad.

Sus cabellos tan oscuros que se llegaban a ver reflejos azules muy claramente. Sus ojos negros como el carbón, tan profundos, tan misteriosos que te incitaban a perderte en ellos por horas; una mirada indescifrable, pero no para ella, notaba muy claramente el dolor en sus ojos. Sus labios estaban en una línea, aparentemente apretados.

La última fotografía, la última vez que lo vio, su último día juntos.

Prometió el no llamarlo y lo obligó a prometer le lo mismo. Nunca más volvieron a saber el uno del otro.

A pesar de que ella le dijo que seguiría su vida, que buscaría a alguien a quien amar, aun teniendo en claro que no sería como el amor que le tenía a él, armaría una gran familia y tendría una casa de color azul marino con ventanales rosa. Le dijo que él debía hacer lo mismo, buscar a una buena mujer, alguien que le sea fiel, que le dé y cuide a sus hijos y que debía ser un buen padre para ellos, que se comprara una linda casa con un gran jardín y los disfrutara mucho.

Cada día ella pensaba en él, en sus facciones, en su forma de ser, en las cosas que se dijeron en sus largos cinco años de noviazgo, en la vez cuando se juraron amor eterno y se comprometieron, en todo lo que habían vivido.

_Pero después de todo su mayor interrogante era, ¿Sasuke, te acuerdas de mí?_

**_Es la una y cuarto, y estoy totalmente sola…_**

**_Y te necesito ahora…_**

**_Dije que no te llamaría, pero he perdido el control…_**

**_Y te necesito ahora…_**

**_Y yo no sé cómo puedo lograr estar sin ti…_**

**_Simplemente te necesito ahora…_**

Miró el gran reloj colgado en la vieja pared mal pintada de la pequeña casa que encontró hace tres días desde que llegó.

Una y cuarto de la madrugada, un día sábado. Sus amigas le habían pedido juntarse en algún lugar para celebrar su regreso al país y tener una noche de chicas en donde ponerse al día con todo lo que les había sucedido en estos seis años en que no las había visto. Sin embargo, ella tenía unos planes diferentes, quedarse sola, con el recuerdo de su amado, con las cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas, buscando una explicación a como estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de él, necesitando lo cada día más, pero no quería romper su promesa de no buscarlo. Ella sabía que él debía hacer su vida, no podía esperarla tantos años, debía ser feliz y ella lo aceptaba, aun cuando nunca logró cumplir su promesa. Estaba sola, sin hijos, sin marido y sin su casa azul y ventanales rosa; en cambio, estaba viviendo una vieja casa que encontró a muy buen precio ya que estaba que se desmoronaba en cualquier segundo.

* * *

**_Sasuke:_**

**_ Otro trago de Whisky…_**

**_Y no puedo dejar de mirar la puerta, Yeah!_**

**_Deseando que entres arrasando, de la misma manera en que lo hiciste la última vez…_**

**_Y me pregunto, si alguna vez he pasado por tu mente…_**

**_Porque a mí, es lo que me sucede todo el tiempo…_**

Movió la botella que yacía en su mano y bebió otro sorbo de aquel licor. La luz de la luna se colaba por su ventana y el fuego de la chimenea hacía que su cuerpo se viera entre las sombras de la gran y lujosa mansión. Mierda, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas habían pasado mientras que él miraba la puerta principal, roble talado y barnizado finamente, de tanto rato ya la conocía de memoria. Hasta sus amigos estaban preocupados, le invitaron a salir para intentar animarlo, sabían que era una fecha muy delicada para él, esa noche se cumplían seis años desde que se habían alejado.

Declinó la invitación protestando que estaba agotado por el trabajo y se dormiría temprano para descansar, cosa que era verdad, él quería hacerlo pero no lo logró, dio vueltas y vueltas en su espaciosa cama, se sentía tan solo en una casa tan grande y el recuerdo de su amada no ayudaba en nada a su tarea, así que se levantó y acomodó su traje que ni siquiera se había dado la preocupación de quitárselo para tirarse a dormir.

Bajó las escaleras y fue a su despacho, tomó una botella de Whisky y una copa, prendió la chimenea y se ganó a su lado en una silla que en realidad parecía un trono.

Sin duda ella pasaba por su mente cada día, cada noche, a cada momento. Le prometió muchas cosas aunque solo cumplió una que ella había prometido. No se casó, ni tuvo hijos, solo se dedicó a trabajar y trabajar hasta caer rendido en su escritorio para al despertar seguir trabajando, así hizo que su empresa se hiciera la más famosa en su rango y se convirtiese en multimillonario. Pero su hogar, una mansión de un jardín precioso y enorme, toda de color azul marino y cada ventanal de color rosa.

_Pero después de todo su mayor interrogante era, ¿Sakura, te acuerdas de mí?_

Con todos sus pensamientos puestos en ella y a media botella, su elegante copa de cristal fue a parar como leña en el fuego, su traje volvió a estar desaliñado y una fotografía en su regazo era lo que lo mantenía ocupado.

La última fotografía, la última vez que la vio, su último día juntos. Pasó sus largos y varoniles dedos sobre la chica, su cabello extravagante de color rosa, tan suave y sedoso. Aquellos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban, le encantaba ver el brillo que tenía, la vitalidad, energía y sentimientos que ella trasmitía a través de ellos, opacos y reteniendo las lágrimas era como ella se encontraba plasmada en aquel trozo de papel. Sus labios apretados intentando no soltar sollozos, sin duda era la peor imagen que podía tener, pero a su vez le recordaba todo lo que habían pasado.

* * *

_**Sakura:**_

_**Es la una y cuarto, y estoy un poco ebria…**_

_**Y te necesito ahora…**_

_**Dije que no te llamaría, pero he perdido el control…**_

_**Y te necesito ahora…**_

_**Y yo no sé cómo puedo lograr estar sin ti…**_

_**Simplemente te necesito ahora…**_

No acostumbraba a beber en exceso, pero ¡por Dios! Eran a penas las una y quince de la madrugada y ya estaba mareada, el licor de extraña procedencia y de barato costo la había embriagado en un par de sorbos. O quizás era el licor y sus recuerdos revueltos lo que le hacían marearse.

Con las manos temblorosas tomó su celular y se dispuso a marcar un número, a la mierda todo, si le preguntaba algo diría que solo fue culpa del alcohol.

Uno, dos, tres, finalmente escuchó como alguien respondía de la otra línea, apretó nerviosa el pequeño aparato en sus manos intentando calmar su respiración.

_Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha_ – Dios, era él. Su voz, cuanto la había extrañado, estaba igual a como la recordaba pero un poco más madura y ronca. Su corazón dio un giro y las mariposas en su estómago se transformaron en una selva donde todos los animales luchaban a la misma vez.

_Sasuke_ – murmuró y se reprendió mentalmente por haber lo dicho tan bajo y entre cortado, las lágrimas en su rostro no se hicieron de esperar, bajando como pequeñas cascadas mientras intentaba reprimir sus sollozos mordiendo su labio y apretando su boca con la mano

_En este momento no puedo atender su llamada, por favor, deje un mensaje después del tono junto a su número y llamaré en cuanto pueda_ – la grabación terminó y ella cortó lanzando su celular contra la pared y rompiéndose en pequeños fragmentos.

**_Sí, supongo que prefiero hacerme daño, a no sentir nada en absoluto…_**

**_Es la una y cuarto, y estoy totalmente sola…_**

**_Y te necesito ahora, Yeah!_**

Prefería pensar en que él estaría con su mujer, ocupados, cenando o en algo íntimo, prefería pensar que al menos él había podido seguir con su vida y ser feliz antes de pensar que solo estaba fuera de cobertura o hablando con alguno de sus amigos.

¿Masoquista? Tal vez, prefería sentir dolor encerrada en sus cuatro paredes antes que sentir nada.

En medio de la oscuridad tomó otra foto y la observó, recordaba muy bien aquel día.

Luego de que se entregaran por completo el uno al otro, él le había pedido matrimonio, faltaban solo un par de meses para que ambos tuvieran la mayoría de edad y pudiesen contraer nupcias.

Sin embargo los padres de ella no adoraban a Sasuke, como los padres de él la adoraban a ella. A ellos no les gustaba que su única hija estuviese enamorada de un joven como él, uno que le gustaba el rock pesado, que tenía varios tatuajes simbolizando a las personas más cercanas, según ellos puras marcas sin sentido en su piel, que utilizaba piercing, que fumaba y bebía, que no tenía una meta definida y solo quería vivir el día a día. No señores, ese hombre no puede casarse con su hijita.

Ya que no podían separarlos, tomaron una decisión. Alejarían a Sakura de él costase lo que les costase. Compraron pasajes de ida al extranjero para nunca volver.

Esa noche ella salió de su casa a escondidas, se despidió de sus amigas y luego se fue a la casa de su novio, se despidieron y pasaron su última noche juntos, íntimamente, amándose, diciéndose todo lo que amaban del otro, llorando, sufriendo, intentando ser fuertes y ella le explicó por qué se iba.

* * *

**_Sasuke:_**

**_Sé que dije que no te llamaría…_**

**_Pero estoy un poco ebrio y te necesito ahora…_**

Su segunda botella de Whisky de alta calidad ya estaba por acabarse, su vista estaba nublosa y ya estaba bastante mareado.

Tomó su celular de última tecnología y marcó el antiguo número de su novia rogando porque ésta no lo hubiese cambiado.

_Habla Sakura Haruno_ – Su corazón se detuvo, era ella. Su voz estaba más femenina aun que se notaba un poco neutral, cosa rara en ella que siempre fue alegre. Apretó más el objeto contra su oído como si con ese acto la podría sentir a su lado. Cuando su respiración se controló y su corazón volvió a latir tomó el valor para hablarle. Después de todo si cometía un error solo daría la patética excusa de que eran efectos del alcohol.

_En este momento no estoy disponible, por favor, deja un mensaje luego del tono y si puedo te devolveré la llamada_ – la conversación se cortó cuando el pelinegro apretó la pantalla táctil con su dedo índice.

¿Estará con algún hombre? Por supuesto, ella era hermosa, inteligente, era todo lo que alguien podría desear y más. Los celos lo invadieron pero que culpa tenía ella, ambos quedaron de acuerdo en que harían sus vidas con otras personas y era él el idiota que no había cumplido con su palabra.

Luego de que ella se marchase no tuvo contacto nunca más, ni sus amigas sabían dónde se encontraba, sus padres se la llevaron lejos sin decir donde, ni la propia Sakura lo sabía y eso era lo que más rabia le daba, no poder buscarla, no saber en qué rincón del mundo podría estar. La habían obligado a dejar su vida, su escuela, sus amigas y todo lo conocido por la forma de ser de él.

En ese momento fue cuando tomó un giro completo. Estudió una carrera, se hizo dueño de la empresa de su padre, cambió su ropa de rebelde por trajes empresariales, ya no mostró más sus tatuajes y cada piercing fue eliminado de su cuerpo. Se mataba trabajando para poder hacer la casa de los sueños de Sakura, para hacer que la empresa creciera mundial mente y así encontrarla, para volver a estar con ella viviendo juntos, con sus propios hijos en el enorme jardín fuera de la casa azul.

**_Y yo no sé cómo puedo lograr estar sin ti…_**

**_Simplemente te necesito ahora…_**

**_Simplemente te necesito ahora…_**

**_¡Oh te necesito, Adele!_**

Estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para no importarle el llorar y gritar en medio de su vacío hogar. Le dolía, le dolía más de lo que pudiese admitir y ya no le importaba mostrar sus sentimientos.

No sabía por qué esas personas le habían hecho la vida miserable a ella y a él, si les molestaba solo debían haberles dicho. Él estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ella y lo hizo, tarde pero al fin y al cabo lo hizo.

Daría cualquier cosa por estar con ella, ya no soportaba el dolor de estar lejos. La necesitaba, la necesitaba para vivir, la necesitaba para respirar, la necesitaba.

_¡Te necesito, Sakura!_

* * *

**_Sakura:_**

**_Y yo no sé cómo puedo lograr estar sin ti…_**

**_Simplemente te necesito ahora…_**

**_Simplemente te necesito ahora…_**

**_¡Oh, Cariño! Te necesito ahora…_**

Desde que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de automóvil, había dudado de volver a su país a buscarlo, no terminó sus estudios en la universidad por el accidente y había ahorrado poco, no podía desperdiciarlo si quería estar bajo techo algunos meses. Volvió pero con la excusa de ver a sus amigas y en un lugar donde no gastase mucho dinero. No sabía bien si buscarle o no, no sabía que había sido de su vida y no quería meterse en donde no debía pero le necesitaba. Ya no aguantaba el dolor que sentía en su corazón, estaba vacía sin él, no lo soportaba.

_¡Sasuke, te necesito justo ahora, cariño!_

* * *

**_Simplemente te necesito ahora…_**

Como pudo llegó a la puerta que estaba frente a él y la abrió, el reloj marcaba casi las tres de la madrugada y seguía ebrio y bebiendo.

Todo mareo se fue en cuanto la vio, parada frente a él, a las tres de la madrugada, en pijama de polar y pantuflas en forma de patas de gatito.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de él, verde contra negro, silencio, minutos, nadie se movía.

Ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegó a ese lugar, lo único que se acordaba era de ir a botar su botella de alcohol y luego estar parada fuera de una gran casa color azul marino y rosa, pensando que era un sueño vio como un pelinegro abría la puerta y todo rastro de ebriedad se fue, realmente no estaba soñando. ¿Cómo podría estar soñando si los besos y las caricias que se brindaban con tanta desesperación eran tan reales?

**_Te necesito ahora_** – se dijeron al mismo tiempo fundiéndose en otro largo beso cargado de amor.


End file.
